L Doesn't Know The Meaning Of Go Away
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Light and L are staying up late working on the Kira case. L notices that Light is barely able to stay awake. Night's before Light had a close call with L, now Light is forced to say what's been bothering him. LxLight Yaoi :


The detective was sitting in front of his computer in his odd, but usual way. He was all alone, aside from the teen who was attached to him. They had been staying up late hours for days now, not that the older man found it a problem, but the teen started complaining after about 12 in the morning, though they usually stayed up several hours past that. He didn't get it, he figured the younger male would be able to stay up later then himself, but obviously not.

Once again it was late, it was 2:30 in the morning. L had noticed that Light was having problems keeping his head up, again. L wondered why Light hadn't complained about the time yet, actually, L wondered why he hadn't complained in almost a week. Up until about a week ago Light wouldn't shut up after 12 o'clock, but now, he just sat there until he almost fell asleep.

"Light-kun?"

The teen looked right at L, but it seemed as if he looked right through him.

"Ah, yeah?"

"If you are tired, why haven't you said anything?" The older male asked as he put his thumb to his mouth.

"Because... I-I'm not tired."

"Light-kun... I am not stupid," He sighed. "lets go..."

Light tried to protest against L, but he was too tired to fight back, so he finally gave in.

Once they reached the room, L momentarily took off the handcuffs, allowing Light to change into pajama pants, and to keep his shirt off, but of course, when he was done, the handcuffs went right back onto their wrists.

Light was too tired to stay up any longer. _I don't understand how L does it. He never or rarely sleeps... Must be all that sugar..._ He thought to himself.

Light hopped into the bed and faced the wall. The last thing he wanted to do was be face to face with L.

A few nights ago L had actually decided to go to sleep, when Light woke up that following morning, he found himself entwined with L, and their lips were mere inches from each other... Light wouldn't have minded it so much, if it hadn't be haunting him since that night... well actually, haunting wouldn't be the right word, it surprised him, but he actually hoped that it would happen again, and that's the part that scared him, that's why he hadn't been wanting to go to bed.

"Light-kun..."

Light grumbled and turned over. L was sitting on the bed in his odd way, starring at Light.

"Hmm... What?"

"Why havn't you been complaining anymore?"

"Shouldn't you be happy that I don't complain anymore?" He questioned as he sat up, rubbing his head, trying to clear his fatigue.

"I suppose... But it's just not like you Light-kun."

"Ugh..." Light sighed... he couldn't tell L the truth...

"Your right I guess Ryuzaki..."

"You tell me what's wrong." He didn't say it like a question.

"Ah... no? I don't." The teen said as he shot the detective a look of confusion.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't concern you." Light kept his voice cold and stern.

The older man locked his gaze with Light for several seconds, but the teen just couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you starring at me for?"

"Light-kun is lying."

"No he-I'm not!" The teen was beginning to get frustrated with his friend.

"Yes, you are."

"Ugh L just drop it!" The teen layed back down and resumed starring at the wall.

"No."

Light flipped back over and glared at L. He couldn't tell him why he was acting weird, and he was too tired to fight him, he might not have any other choice...

"Ryuzaki, just please... leave me alone." He flipped back over, when he felt something heavy on his arm, he looked out the corner of his eye to see L's head leaning on his arm.

He sighed as he rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I want Light-kun to tell me."

"No! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, I can't."

Light was starting to get mad. He was going to have to say it, otherwise, he'll never get any sleep.

"Fine," he pushed L off of him and sat up, "L, I am acting weird because..." He stopped himself and hesitated if he should really tell L...

"Light-kun?" He questioned as he placed his thumb to his lips once again.

"I ah, ... Think... I'm attracted to you, night!" Light rushed through his sentence and quickly layed back down, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Light-kun... is .. attracted to me?" He questioned to himself out loud.

Light could feel his face getting hot. That was a lot harder then he thought it would be, but now he knew, now maybe he'd leave him alone.

"Light-kun."

"Ugh, L please go away, unlike you, I need rest."

"Look."

Light sighed and turned around, only to find his face inches from L's. Light felt his face getting hot again, and it got even hotter once L moved in and connected their lips.

Light layed stunned. When he finally returned to his senses, he quickly traced his tongue along L's lips. It tasted like nothing Light had ever had in his life. It was the sweetest, but most delectable thing he had ever tasted. _Guess the 24/7 sugar thing had some benefits._ Light thought as he felt a moan escape from his lips, he just couldn't stop it in time it.

L pulled away and starred into Light's eyes, once again, making him uncomfortable.

"What?" Light said, trying to hide the blush that was stretching across his face.

"Light-kun likes?"

"Ah... sure." The teen felt his stomach muscles tense.

The detective smiled before flipping Light over onto his back.

"Light-kun want more?"

"Ah... no." He lied.

"Oh?"

L moved in and connected his lips to Light's, instantly getting access.

The two fought for dominance, against one another. _For someone who didn't want more, he sure is trying to beat me. _L thought.

For some reason Light found himself getting more and more aroused. He couldn't take it any longer, he pushed L off of him and backed away.

"What's wrong Light-kun?" The detective questioned.

"I can't do this Ryuzaki... or at least, not with these on." He held up his chained wrist, a smirk played at his lips.

"Oh." L reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key, and quickly removed the cuffs from both their wrists.

"Better Light-kun?"

"Yeah." Light took one look at his wrist before tackling L to the bed.

Light quickly removed his shirt. He gestured to L to take off his own, Light eager as he was, helped L remove his shirt and pants. L layed there starring at Light, the teen finally got the hint and removed his own pants, leaving the two men in their boxers.

Light quickly reconnected their lips in a rough kiss. As the kiss began to get more hot, L got an idea.

L quickly pulled away from Light's lips, and moved so he had access to Light's bare, soft, neck. L slowly let his tongue lick all along the side of the teens neck, as he watched him shiver beneath him.

The detective was enjoying watching Kira give himself up so easily. _Wait.. This is Kira... I shouldn't be doing this._

"R-ryuzaki, what's wrong?" The teen questioned. L had stopped licking the teens neck, as he got deep in thought.

"... Nothing Kira-kun." A smirk played at the older males permanently sugary lips.

Light opened his mouth to yell at the detective, when he felt cold air over his member, already fully standing to attention.

"L, w-what ar-" Light was cut off by L's tongue.

Light threw his head back as L began tracing circles over the tip of his member. L smirked as he slowly began taking in a little bit of the teen.

L slowly took in more and more as he watched the teen pale. Light's grip on the bed was so tight that his knuckles were white, but he didn't care. L took in the last bit of Light, and began bobbing his head up and down, sucking, licking, tasting. Just as he felt his peak nearing, the warmth around his member disappeared, and was replaced by the cold air.

"W-why did you stop?" The teen asked, with eyes half closed.

"I just remembered that Kira-kun didn't want more." The smirk returned as L started to head for the door.

_Oh no you don't! You don't get to call me Kira twice and get away with it!_

Light stood up and litterly jumped on L's back. L swayed as he tried to regain his balance, once he did, he walked over to the bed and shook Light off.

L looked over his friend. His hair was a mess, and he was completely naked. _That skin... it's so soft... almost like velvet. _L fell so far into thought, he didn't even notice that the teen was now behind him.

_He should be arrested just for being so damn- _L was ripped from his thoughts by the feeling of something entering his body.

Light had pulled off the older males boxers, and let them hang around his ankles, as he presented L with two fingers.

"Kir-" Light covered L's mouth with his free hand, as he leaned in closer to L's ear.

"Call me Kira, once more... I dare you." L swore he heard a purr in Light's voice.

L smirked. "Kira-kun I-" He was cut off again, except this time, by a third finger.

"Ahh!"

"I warned you. Are you really in a position to take me on?" Purred the teen as he began making scissor motions to stretch out L's entrance.

"L-light-kun..."

"Too late now."

Light removed his fingers and got himself into position. He wasn't really wanting his suspicion to raise, so he waited for L to give him a sign to continue, sure enough, L nodded slowly and Light slowly began pushing at L's entrance.

The pain wasn't so bad, until Light was half way in. L tried to shrug it off, but it wasn't easy. Once Light was fully in, he waited for L's nod, once he got it, he slowly pulled halfway out, before slamming back into L.

The pain began to subside, and the pleasure was beginning to take over. Light thrusted out of L before slamming in once again. He was having problems finding L's prostate. A few more hard thrusts, and he found it.

"Light-kun! Ugh!" L's head flung back and leaned against Light's collar bone.

Light quickly picked up the pace as he tried his best to hit that one spot that made the detective scream his name.

Light was starting to fall out of his fast pace, he was already dead on his feet before they started, and now, he wasn't even sure how he was still consious.

Light pulled out of L before slamming his prostate as hard as he could. "Kira-kun! Ah!" The detective screamed and relased, as he threw his head back even further and his eyes rolled back inside his head. Light was too tired to yell at L for calling him Kira this time.

Light thrusted a few more times before exploding inside of L.

The two collapsed onto the bed and layed there starring at the ceiling.

Still out of breath, Light looked over to his lover.

"W-when I'm not so tired... your dead." He smiled.

"B-but Light-kun... Then you'd prove to me that you're Kira." L starred at Light with his empty black orbs.

Light laughed. "Prove to you? I thought you were already convinced."

"Hm... Light-kun... There is only a 12% chance that I'm wrong... So, I'm most likely right. I think I'm going to have to keep an even closer eye on you."

"W-what? But how can you get any closer then those damn handcuffs?" Light glared at L.

L just smiled. "Like this of course, and no, Kira-kun does not get an option."

Light continued to glare at L before moving so he was hovering above him.

"Hmm?" L starred up at Light as he he put his thumb to his mouth.

Light ripped his thumb away and captured L's lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

"Who said **Light, **was protesting?" He smirked before placing one more kiss on the detectives sugary lips. He flopped back over and starred at the wall.

Light began to close his eyes when he felt something on his arm. He sighed and looked out of the corner to see L. He looked cute, peaking over just enough to see over Light's shoulder.

"What is it L?"

"Light-kun love me?"

The question caught the teen off guard. He sighed and turned to face L.

"Of course, though, you **really** need to stop calling me Kira."

"...Okay..." L moved in and, like a cat, rubbed his head against Light's arm, until he put it around the older male.

Light laughed to himself as he pulled L closer as fell into a deep sleep with his lover.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this was a random idea I got... Dunno if it's any good, but that's what you guys are for :) So good? Bad? Tell me :)


End file.
